totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Surfing na całego
Totalna Porażka: w Australijskim Buszu ''- ''Odcinek Czwarty Emily znajduję się przed samolotem z poprzedniego odcnika. Emily - 'Witajcie moi mili w czwartym odcinku. Na pewno się zastanawiacie czemu stoję przed samolotem. Dzisiaj znowu opuszczamy nasz australijski busz i lecimy na plażę ! Nie możecie tego przegapić. '''Johan - '''Hej, mam lecieć z tobą ? '''Emily - '''A po co ? '''Johan - '''Kurczę, a tak chciałem zwiedzić Australię. '''Emily - '''Nie tym razem, aha, tylko nie zapomnij nakarmić mojego węża. '''Johan - '''Od kiedy masz węża ? '''Emily - '''Nie gadaj tylko go nakarm. '''Johan - '''Dobra, dobra. ''Odszedł. 'Emily - '''No, a ja na chwilę obecną się z wami żegnam, ale i tak się dzisiaj zobaczymy. ''Za nią widać Johana siłującego się z wężem. 'Emily - '''Oj....biedny wężyk...no cóż. ''Wyciaga komórkę i dzwoni na pogotowie. 'Emily - '''Proszę przyjechać do (podaje adres), zemdlał nam jeden mężczyzna. Chyba przez ukąszenie węża. ''Za nią widać węża pełzającego do kamerzystów. 'Emily - '''Aha i jak jeszcze można to dwie karetki. Do widzenia. '' W domu Miłych Koali ''Jeanette i Pank śpią w swoich łóżkach w buszu. A Alejandro jest sam w domu i leży na łóżku. 'Alejandro - '''Głupie dziewczyny, nie długo jeszcze mnie wyeliminują. Muszę je przechytrzyć, tylko jak ?....Podstęp..... ''Alejandro wstał z łóżka i poszedł do dziewczyn. U dziewczyn Dziewczyny śpią w łóżku, nagle wstaje Pank. 'Pank - '''Ach ! Co to za piękny dzień, kolejny w australijskim buszu. ''Wyedy, po swojej prawej stronie widzi pewnego dziobaka. 'Pank - '''O, matko ! ''Wtedy budzi się Jeanette. 'Jeanette - '''Co się dzieje ? '''Pank - '''Zobacz, dziobak ! '''Jeanette - '''No i co ? '''Pank - '''A jak nas ukąsi ? '''Jeanette - '''Nie przesadzaj, ja idę dalej spać. '''Pank - '''O tej porze ? '''Jeanette - '''Dobranoc. ''Położyła się i zasnęła. 'Pank - '''Przecież ten dziobak na pewno mi nic nie zrobi, spokojnie. ''Mrugnęła oczami i po chwili zobaczyła dziesięć dziobaków. 'Pank - '''Nie no, to jakieś żarty. ''Wstała i próbowała odgonić dziobaki. 'Pank - '''No już, idźćie stąd. ''Widzi ją Alejandro. 'Alejandro - '''Obudziły się, niedobrze. ''Poszedł spowrotem do chatki. 'Pank - '''No błagam was, idźcie. ''Wtedy przyszło jeszcze dziesięć dziobaków. 'Pank - '''Mam tego dosyć !! W domu Wściekłych Dingo ''W domu są Zoey i Cameron. Natomiast reszta rozmawia na dworze. 'Cameron - '''Czemu jesteś taka smutna ? '''Zoey - '''Smutno bi bez Mike'a. Bardzo. '''Cameron - '''Co ty masz z tym Mike'm ? '''Zoey - '''Kocham go. '''Cameron - '''Wiem. No, ale to nie jest powód do płaczu. Przecież po programie się spotkacie. '''Zoey - '''A może zrezygnuję ? '''Cameron - '''Coś ty. Jesteś jedyną mądrą osobą w tym programie, a po drugie jesteś kapitanem. '''Zoey - '''Czyli to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł. '''Cameron - '''Na pewno nie. Na zewnątrz '''DelRey - '''Musiało w nocy padać, mam włosy całe mokre. '''Dex - '''A kogo to obchodzi ? '''DelRey - '''No mnie, panie przemądrzalski. '''Dex - '''Bądź cicho, bo słucham muzyki. '''DelRey - '''Grr.. '''Scott - '''Możesz ze mną porozmawiać. '''DelRey - '(pok. zwierz.) Dla mnie ten cały Scott jest bardzo podejrzany. 'DelRey - '''Czemu nie. '''Scott - '''A więc....podobno masz komórkę ? '''DelRey - '''Ciszej.....skąd o tym wiesz ? '''Scott - '''Podsłuchałem twojej rozmowy z Cameronem. '''DelRey - '''Obiecaj, że nikomu nie powiesz. '''Scott - '''Może i powiem Emily. '''DelRey - '''Błagam cię, wyrzuci mnie. Co mam dla ciebie zrobić ? '''Scott - '''Pomyślmy...masz głosować tak jak ja i mi pomagać w zadaniach. Zgoda ? '''DelRey - '''Ok, ok. W domu Normalnych Kangurów ''U nich w domu jest cicho. Obrażona Courtney leży na łóżku. Nartomiast reszta rozmawia między sobą. 'Slash - '''Nie wydaje wam się, że Courtney jest jakby taka.... niemiła ? '''Nica - '''Ty się przejmujesz Courtney ? Ważne, że wczoraj wygraliśmy. '''Slash - '''Po prostu szkoda mi jej. '''Owen - '''Od kiedy ty jesteś taki...miękki ? '''Slash - '''A chcesz dostać ? '''Owen - '''A umiesz to w ogóle zrobić ? '''Slash - '''No... '''Nica - '''No powiedz Slash. '''Slash - '''Dobra, dobra. Nie umiem się bić. Jestem słaby. '''Owen - '''Wiedziałem. '''Nica - '''Słabeusz. '''Slash - '''Ej nie obrażaj mnie. ''Podeszła do nich Courtney. 'Courtney - '''A jednak jesteś mięczakiem. '''Slash - '''No, ale trenuję boks ! '''Courtney - '''Pff.. ''Z oddali słychać dźwięk megafonu. 'Emily - '''Jedzenie !! '''Owen - '''Oby było coś dobrego. ''I popędził w stronę stołu. 'Courtney - '''Och, i to jest kapitan ? '''Nica - '''Nie przesadzaj. ''I poszli w stronę jadalnii. Jadalnia 'Emily - '''Witajcie uczestnicy. Dzisiaj mam dla was kokosy. '''Owen - '''Jak mamy się nimi najeść ? '''Emily - '''To już wasza sprawa. ''I usiadła sobie na fotelu. 'Johan - '''Już jestem. '''Emily - '''Ok, ok. Daj im te kokosy. '''Johan - '''Już się robi. ''Johan daje każdemu po dwa kokosy. 'DelRey - '''Jak się to otwiera ? '''Dex - '''Jak nie umiesz to nie jedz tego. '''DelRey - '(pok.zwierz.) Jak ja tego gościa nie nawidzę ! 'DelRey - '(foch) 'Cameron - '''Pomuc ci DelRey ? '''DelRey - '''Z wielką chęcią Cam. ''Cameron otwiera DelRey kokosy. Sobie też. 'DelRey - 'Łał, jakiś ty silny. 'Cameron - '''Yyy, dzięki. ''Cała drużyna pije. 'Emily - '''Drużyny, koniec tego obżarstwa. Chodźcie za mną. '''Jeanette - '''I ty to nazywasz obżarstwem ? '''Emily - '''Nie marudźcie, tylko chodźcie za mną. Dzisiaj znowu wybierzemy się w podróż. ''Drużyny poszły za nią. Przed samolotem 'Emily - '''Wsiadajcie. '''Nica - '''Ty na pewno umiesz to prowadzić ? '''Emily - '''Nie gadać tylko wchodzić. ''Wszyscy weszli i polecieli. Wylądowali obok niewielkiej plaży. Na plaży 'Emily - '''I co, jak wam się podoba ta plaża ? '''Zoey - '''Dla mnie fajna. '''Emily - '''No dobra, chyba przyszła pora na dzisiejsze pierwsze zadanie. '''Scott - '''Pierwsze ? '''Emily - '''Tak, dzisiaj będą trzy zadania. Pierwsze polega na tym żebyście wybrali jednego zawodnika z drużyny, który się zmierzy w surfingu. Drugie zadanie polega na zbudowaniu zamku z piasku, a trzecie zadanie to nurkowanie. I co jesteście gotowi ? '''Alejandro - '''A mamy się przebrać ? '''Emily - '''Tak, tak. Przebieralnia jest za tamtymi domkami. ''Pokazuje małe domki,a za nimi wielką przebieralnię. 'Emily - '''Tylko, pamiętajcie macie 5 minut na przebranie się. ''Wszyscy poszli. Po kilku minutach byli już przebrani. 'Emily - '''No, a więc zadania czas zacząć !! Najpierw wybierzcie po jedną osobę z każdej drużyny do surfowania. Narada u Miłych Koali '''Jeanette - '''To kto idzie ? '''Pank - '''Ja napewno nie. '''Alejandro - '''Może ty droga Jeanette ? '''Jeanette - '''No...czemu nie. Narada u Wściekłych Dingo '''Zoey - '''Dex, chciałbyś pójść ? '''Dex - '''Zdecydowanie, NIE. '''Zoey - '''A ty Scott ? '''Scott - '''Jak już ktoś ma to wygrać, to na pewno ja. '''Zoey - '''Czyli idziesz ? '''Scott - '''No tak. Narada u Normalnych Kangurów '''Owen - '''To kogo wybieramy ? '''Nica - '''Sorry, nie zamierzam sobie moczyć włosów.... Może ty pójdziesz Courtney ? '''Courtney - '''Lepiej nie, bo znowu mi jakiś kawał zrobicie. '''Owen - '''To zostaliśmy ty i ja. ''Slash pobiegł na koniec plaży. 'Owen - '''Kurczę, a tak chciałem nie iść. Zadanie I '''Emily - '''Osoby, które zostały wybrane, proszone są o wybranie sobie desek. ''Jeanette przybiegła jako pierwsza i wzięła to najlepszą deskę. 'Jeanette - '''I co, mam nówkę deskę. ''Za nią przybiegł Scott. 'Scott - 'Żebyś nie była tego taka pewna. Ostatni przybiegł zziajany Owen. 'Owen - '''Nie no, ta deska to...deska. '''Emily - '''Pierwsza do zadania idzie Jeanette. '''Jeanette - '''Ach...ten ocean to marzenie. ''Weszła na deskę i wpłynęła do wody.. 'Jeanette - '''Kurczę, nogi mi się chyboczą. ''Przypłynęła fala, Jeanette długo się na niej utrzymała ponieważ na desce miała uchwyty na nogi. 'Jeanette - '''Coś czuję, że dzisiaj wygram. ''Wtedy przypłynęła największa fala. Jeanette wyjęła jedną nogę z uchwytów, ale jej to nie wyszło, straciła równowagę i upadła. 'Jeanette - '''I co jak było ? '''Emily - '''Nie tak źle. 6/10 punktów. '''Jeanette - '''Jeest ! '''Emily - '''Teraz ty Scott. '''Jeanette - '''Powodzenia, frajerze. '''Scott - '''Grr.. ''Scott wszedł na swoją deskę i wpłynął do wody. 'Scott - '''Nie może być tak źle. ''Wtedy przypłynęła mała fala. Scott z trudnością stanął na desce, ale jednak równowagę utrzymał. 'Zoey - '''Dalej Scott ! '''Cameron - 'Świetnie ci idzie ! Wtedy przypłynęła największa fala. Scott utrzymał się na niej przez kilka sekund, ale potem spadł. 'Scott - '''To boli. '''Emily - '''Też nie było tak źle. 7/10 punktów. '''DelRey - '''Jest, na razie wygrywamy. '''Emily - '''Kolejny na liście jest Owen. Powodzenia. '''Owen - '''Oj przyda mi się. ''Owen podszedł do wody i położył się na desce. 'Courtney - '''Owen, wstań ! ''Przypłynęła od razu duża fala. Owen w ogóle się na niej nie utrzymał i spadł. 'Slash - '''Coś czuję, że dzisiaj przegramy. '''Owen - '''Mam drzazgę ! '''Nica - '''Oj, biedny Owen. '''Courtney - '''Dobrze mu tak. '''Emily - '''Owen, twoja drużyna otrzymuje 1/10 punktów. '''Courtney - '''Grr.. '''Emily - '''No dobra, a kto jest gotowy na drugie zadanie ? '''Cameron - '''Ja ! Zadanie II '''Emily - '''A więc tak....na miejsca.....gotowi... '''Slash - '''Chwila, a co my mamy w ogóle zrobić ? '''Emily - '....start ! Wszyscy pobiegli do piasku. U Miłych Koali 'Jeanette - '''Dobra, ludzie. Robimy. '''Pank - '''A ty to co ? '''Jeanette - '''Jestem kapitanem, no heloł ? '''Alejandro - '''Nie martw się Pank, ja ci pomogę. '''Alejandro - '(pok.zwierz.) Najlepiej piec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. 'Pank - '(pok.zwierz.) W skrócie - nie ufam mu. 'Pank - '''Jak chcesz. ''I zajęli się budowanie. U Wściekłych Dingo 'Zoey - '''To co ludzie, budujemy ? '''Dex - '''Ja nie. '''Scott - '''Ja też nie. '''DelRey - '''Nie mam zamiaru się brudzić w tym piasku. '''Cameron - '''Ale ja pomogę !!! '''Zoey - '''Tylko ty, Dex no błagam cię, pomóż nam. '''Dex - '''A co z tego będę miał ? '''Zoey - '''Zagwarantowane spanie w domu. '''Dex - '''To ok., pomogę wam. '''DelRey - '''Lizus i tyle. '''Dex - '''Słyszałem to. '''DeRey -' Grr.. U Normalnych Kangurów 'Slash - '''A tak w ogóle to co robimy ? '''Nica - '''O, matko. Domek z piasku. '''Slash - '''Super. '''Nica - '''Ale i tak wam nie pomogę. '''Slash - '''Czemu ? '''Nica - '''Muszę coś sprawdzić. ''I poszła. 'Owen - '''No dobra, a więc zacznijmy od tego, że ja będę przynosił wodę, Courtney będzie budowała, a Slash... '''Courtney - '''A czemu ja będę budowała ? '''Owen - '''Bo tak. '''Courtney - '''Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał. '''Owen - '''A to dlaczego ? '''Courtney - '''Po pierwsze jesteś głupim kapitanem, po drugie już powinniśmy budować, a nie gadać i po trzecie mianuję się nowym kapitanem. '''Owen - '''Nie masz prawa. '''Slash - '''No właśnie. '''Courtney - '''A mogę być chociaż dzisiaj kapitanem ? '''Owen - '''No dobra, niech ci będzie. '''Courtney - '''A więc tak, Owen będzie budował, Slash przynosił różne rzeczy (w sensie kamyki, itp.), a ja będę obserwowała waszą pracę. '''Owen - '''To jest bez sensu. '''Courtney - '''No już, budować. U Miłych Koali ''Jeanette położyła się na gorącym piasku i zasnęła, natomiast Pank i Alejandro budowali domek. 'Alejandro - '''Weź przynieś trochę muszelek z plaży. ''Pank nie odezwała się i poszła. 'Pank - '(do siebie) Głupi Alejandro, co on sobie myśli. Jeanette to moja przyjaciółka. Wtedy potknęła się o kamyk i zobaczyła z daleka Nicę. 'Pank - '''Kurczę, głupi...o, Nica. Pójdę do niej. ''Kierowała się coraz dalej aż nagle zobaczyła jak Nica położyła się na wodzie. 'Pank - '''O, matko. Może zemdlała. Nica !! ''Mrugnęła okiem, a Nici już nie było. 'Pank - '''Gdzie ona... ''Zemdlała na środku plaży. U Alejandro 'Alejandro - '''No, gdzie ona jest ? Już kamyków, nie potrafi przynieść. ''Poszedł jej poszukać. Wtedy obudziła się Jeanette. 'Jeanette - '''Ach, co za piękny dzień na plaży.... Ej no gdzie są te dwie przybłędy ? Zamek sam się nie zbuduje. ''I zaczęła budować (nieudolnie) zamek z piasku. U Wściekłych Dingo Zoey, Dex i Cameron budowali zamek z piasku. Scott i DelRey tylko się temu przyglądali. 'Scott - '''Chcesz się gdzieś przejść DelRey ? '''DelRey - '''W tym słońcu ? Nigdy ! '''Scott - '''No chodź. ''Zrobił nieprzyjemną minę. 'DelRey - '''Dobra, dobra. Przejdę się ''I poszli w stronę pobliskiego miasta. 'Cameron - '''No ładnie, oni sobie gdzieś idą, a my musimy pracować. '''Zoey - '''No, ale chociaż wygramy. '''Cameron - '''W sumie.... '''Dex - '''Oj ludzie, te wasze: proszę, dziękuję. To już zaczyna być głupie. Róbcie ten zamek, a nie gadajcie. '''Zoey - '''A w czym ci to przeszkadza ? '''Dex - '''Grr... Bo jak was.... '''Cameron - '''Dobra, dobra. Budujemy. U Normalnych Kangurów ''Courtney ostro nadzoruje pracę Owena, natomiast Slash, który przyniósł już wszystkie rzeczy odpoczywa na plaży. 'Owen - '''Courtney, czemu Slash nie pracuje ? '''Courtney - '''Nie czemu tylko dlaczego. '''Owen - '''No to dlaczego ? '''Courtney - '''Bo tak, pracuj bałwanie. '''Owen - '''Nie wychodzi mi to i tak przegramy. '''Courtney - '''No dobra, już niech ci będzie, Slash pomóż mu. '''Slash - '''I tak chciałem. ''Slash przyszedł do Owena i razem budowali zamek z piasku. U Miłych Koali Alejandra i Pank wciąż nie było widać, dlatego Jeanette budowała cały zamek z piasku. 'Jeanette - '''Osz kurczę, gdzie oni są ?! Nie będę tego sama budowała ! ''Kopnęła w zamek, a on się rozsypał. 'Jeanette - '''Mam tego dosyć. ''Położyła się na piasku i odpoczywała. U Alejandro 'Alejandro - '''Gdzie ona jest ? Miała iść tylko po kamyki. ''Wtedy z daleka zobaczył nieprzytomną Pank. 'Alejandro - '''O, matko ! ''Podbiegł do niej. 'Alejandro - '''Pank, żyjesz ? ''Zrobił jej reanimację, a wtedy ona obudziła się. 'Pank - '''Oo, Nica ? '''Alejandro - '''To ja, Alejandro. Żyjesz ? '''Pank - '''Tak, tylko zemdlałam. Nic wielkiego. '''Alejandro - '(pok.zwierz.) Nic takiego ?! 'Alejandro - '''Idziesz ze mną do Jeanette ? '''Pank - '''Tak, tak. ''I w powolnym tępie szli do niej. U Wściekłych Dingo U Zoey, Dex'a i Camerona 'Cameron - 'Łał, za chwilę to skończymy. 'Zoey - '''Sądzę, że wygramy. '''Dex - '''Dobra, dobra, Cameron przynieś jeszcze kamyki. '''Cameron - '''Dobrze. '''Dex - '(pok.zwierz.) Dobrze ? Nie lepiej ok. ? Jejku, a le on jest staroświecki. Poszedł. 'Zoey - '''Ach, ta fosa wygląda przepięknie. '''Dex - '''Dobra, mam tego dosyć. ''Założył słuchawki na uszy i położył się. 'Zoey - '''Czego dosyć ? ''Przyszedł Cameron. 'Cameron - '''Mam kamyki. '''Zoey - 'Świetnie, włóżmy je. U DelRey i Scotta 'DelRey - '''Możemy wejść do tej galerii ? '''Scott - '''Nie. '''DelRey - '''A do tego butiku ? '''Scott - '''Też, nie. '''DelRey - '''To po co my tu w ogóle jesteśmy ? '''Scott - '''Muszę coś ci powiedzieć, jeśli dzisiaj przegramy to zagłosuj na Dex'a. '''DelRey - '''Po co ? '''Scott - '''Bo tak, ok. ? '''DelRey - '''Jak chcesz. '''Scott - '''To wracamy ? '''DelRey - '''A nie możemy jeszcze trochę zostać ? '''Scott - '''Chodź ! '''DelRey - '''Nie lubię cię. '''Scott - '''Ja ciebie też. U Normalnych Kangurów '''Courtney - '''Szybciej, matoły ! '''Owen - '''Działasz mi na nerwy. '''Slash - '''Mit też, robię co w mojej mocy. '''Courtney - '''To róbcie to szybciej, nie chcę przegrać. ''Wtedy przyszła Nica. '' '''Nica - '''Witajcie, moi przyjaciele. '''Slash - '''Nica ? '''Courtney - '''Gdzieś ty była ? '''Nica - '''Załatwić pewną sprawę. Mogę wam w czymś jeszcze pomóc ? '''Courtney - '''Nie, dzięki i tak już skończyliśmy. Werdykt '''Emily - '''Koniec czasu ! '''Owen - '''W samą porę. ''Emily podeszła do każdego zamku z piasku i wróciła na miejsce. 'Emily - '''Już wiem, kto wygra! ''Wtedy przyszedł Alejandro z Pank. 'Alejandro - '''Jeanette, coś ty zrobiła z naszym zamkiem ? '''Jeanette - '''Ups... '''Emily - '''W tym zadaniu wygrywa drużyna Wściekłych Dingo, drugie miejsce mają Normalne Kangury, a ostatnie Miłe Koale. '''Zoey - '''Jest ! Znowu wygraliśmy. '''Emily - '''No dobra, a teraz trzecie zadanie. ''Chodźcie za mną. Poszli tam gdzie było najgłebiej w oceanie. Zadanie III 'Emily - '''A więc tak waszym trzecim i ostatnim zadaniem jest nurkowanie. Wybierzcie po jedną osobę z drużyny. Narada u Miłych Koali '''Alejandro - '''Pozwólcie dziewczyny, że ja pójdę. '''Pank - '''Ja się zgadzam. '''Jeanette - '''Już niech wam będzie, idziesz Al. '''Alejandro - '''Jestem Alejandro. '''Jeanette - '''Tak, tak. Narada u Wściekłych Dingo '''Zoey - '''To.......kto idzie ? '''DelRey - '''Ja nie. '''Scott - '''Dziękuję bardzo. '''Dex - '''Już mnie teraz nie wkręcisz. '''Cameron - '''A ja się boję. '''Zoey - '''No to cóż, ja idę. Narada u Normalnych Kangurów '''Owen - '''Jak jesteś taka mądra to idziesz Courtney. '''Slash - '''Zgadzam się. '''Nica - '....Och słońce, ty jesteś jak.... 'Courtney - '''No dobra, jak mus to mus. ''Wybrani zawodnicy ustawili się. 'Emily - '''Gotowi ? '''Zoey - '''Em, mam pytanie, dasz nam butle z tlenem ? '''Emily - '''A po co wam ? '''Zoey - '''Dobra, cofam to pytanie. '''Emily - '''Na miejsca...gotowi....Start ! ''I popłynęli. Na prowadzeniu jest na razie Alejandro, tuż zanim zmęczona płynie Courtney, Zoey jest daleko w tyle. 'Cameron - '''Zoey jest ostatnia ! '''Dex - '''Noi i ? '''Cameron - '''No i przegramy ! '''Dex - '''No i ? '''Cameron - '''Yy... '''Dex - '''No właśnie. ''Alejandro dopłynął już do 120 m, Courtney coraz bardziej zwalnia, a Zoey.....ciągle jest ostatnia. '''Emily - '''Uwaga, za chwilę dopłyną do 200 m! Pora na niespodziankę. '''Slash - '''Czekoladę ? '''Emily - '''Nie..... REKINA ! '''Slash - '''Rekina ?! ''Emily wypuściła do wody rekina. Gonił on Zoey, która dopłynęła już do 60 m, Courtney' dopłynęła do 165 m i z braku sił poddała się i wypłynęła na powierzchnię. Alejandro dopłynął do 225 m i odpuścił sobie. Wypłynął na plażę.'' 'DelRey - '''Em, gdzie jest ta czerwonowłosa ? '''Scott - '''Na pewno rekin ją pożarł. '''DelRey - '''Co ?! '''Emily - '''Spokojnie, ciągle płynie. ''Zoey dopłynęła już do 120 m ciągle goniona przez rekina. Powoli już jej siły opadały. 'Courtney - '''Hm, i tak mnie nie pobije. '''Nica - '''Ma duże szanse. '''Courtney - '''Grr.. ''Zoey z prędkością światła dopłynęła już do 150 m, traciła coraz więcej tlenu, następnie dopłynęła do 160 m..................170 m.........180 m.......................................................190 m..................i.....................................poddała się. Wypłynęła na powierzchnię w ostatniej chwili przed rekinem. 'Emily - '''No cóż, gratulacje Zoey. '''Zoey - '''Dzięki. '''Emily - '''Ale i tak nie wygrałaś tego zadania, wygrał je Alejandro i Miłe Koale !!! '''Alejandro - '''Dziękuję, dziekuję. '''Emily - '''Drugie miejsce otrzymuje Zoey, a trzecie Courtney. Brawo. '''Owen - '''A kto dzisiaj wygrywa wszystko ? '''Emily -' A więc tak, dzisiaj wygrywają.................................................................Wściekłe Dingo !!!!!! Waszą nagrodą jest....nic. 'Zoey - '''Wygraliśmy !!!! '''Scott - '(ponuro) Ju-hu. 'DelRey - '''Ej no chwila.....nie mamy nagrody ??!! '''Dex - '''Oszustwo i tyle. '''Emily - '''Nie przeadzajcie, drugie miejsce otrzymują........................................Miłe Koale !!! '''Pank - '''Nie tak źle. '''Jeanette - '''Grrr.. '''Alejandro - '''Grr..... '''Emily - '''A dzisiaj przegrywają.............Normalne Kangury ! Widzimy się na Ceremonii Eliminacji. '''Courtney - '''Jak ja nie lubię tego programu. '''Emily - '''No dobra, najpierw przebierzcie się w normalne stroje, a potem wchodźcie do samolotu. ''Wszyscy się przebrali, a potem poszli do samolotu. Ceremonia Eliminacji 'Slash - '(pok.zwierz.) Za pierwszym razem przegraliśmy przez Owena, potem przez Courtney......hm... 'Courtney - '(pok.zwierz.) Mam cię dosyć tłusty grubasie. 'Emily - '''Mam już wyniki ! '''Courtney - '(ponuro) Super. 'Emily - '''Jakaś ty dzisiaj pochmurna. '''Courtney - '''Ty też. '''Emily - '''Gr..., pierwszego orzeszka otrzymuje..............Nica ! ''Wstała. 'Nica - '''Serdecznie dziękuję. ''I usiadła. 'Emily - '''Drugiego orzecha dostaje...............Slash !! '''Slash - '''Dzięki. '''Emily - '''A ostatniego dostaje..... '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 'Emily - '''Owen !!! Courtney, żegnaj. '''Courtney - '''Ja ? Odpadam ?! Ja ?! '''Owen - '''Narka. '''Courtney - '''Ty gruba świnio, ty... ''Nica kopnęła Courtney w nogę, a ona spadła. '''Nica - '''Sprawa załatwiona. '''Slash - '''Nawet nie było z nią tak źle. '''Emily - '''No, i tak oto nasz czwarty odcinek zniknął w niepamięć. Zobaczymy się już niedługo w Totalnej.......Porażce..........Australijskim Buszu ! K''o''n''i''e''c ''! Jaki był odcinek ? Super!! Przeczytam kolejny!! Może być. Okropne, już więcej tego na pewno nie przeczytam. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: w Australijskim Buszu